


Love Yourself

by MadokaFan1234



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: 1940's au, Different Names, Kind of cheesy, Slight differation from canon, i spent a lot of time working on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadokaFan1234/pseuds/MadokaFan1234
Summary: She's a wealthy and dignified aristocrat. She was a grungy and poor newspaper girl. What would happen if they were to cross paths?aka AU where Nana Noodleman and Ms. Crawly knew each other in high school





	Love Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: I changed a few of the names for story sake, since they're teenagers here and whatnot. Also, sorry for any inconsistencies or inaccuracies in the time! I didn't know what year I should've placed this, but I thought it would occur around the 40's.

September 3rd, 194X

It was a bustling school-day in the rich heart of California. Tall dames strolled down the sidewalks, chortling at their stories from the days before like gaggles of geese. Sour boys followed swiftly, drool hardly staying in their mouths. The doors to Orwell High School were swung wide open as students quickly trudged through the entrance. 

A tall, thin, lovely woman strolled into the area. Her name was Nanette Mortimer. As always, she was the center of attention at her school, with students flocking to her side and boys shooting her with compliments around each corner. She pertained the same image as her aristocratic parents, with her nose held high in the hair, a stock expression on her face, and her hair wrapped neatly in a tight bun that rested on her head. She sauntered through the pathway, unresponsive to everyone else's discussions. She only had time to focus on her studies. 

"Ms. Mortimer!" All her friends said, trying to grab her attention. 

"How was your week?"  
"I adored your dress last Sunday! Wherever did you get it?"   
"Have you ever taken a trip to the local theater? It is heavenly, we should go there sometime!"

While everyone trailed behind her, Nanette simply continued on her path. She didn't greet any of her classmates, nor did she bring any attention to them. Each of their conversations drowned out each other, eventually mixing into a pile of compliments and catcalls. 

"READ ALL ABOUT IT!" 

The only thing that brought Nanette out of her walk was a heavy weight of paper being flung into her face.She quickly shoved the papers away from her face, rolling them into a tube, and looked around.

"Who threw this pile of scraps at me?" She huffed, stern but still maintaining composure. Students began circling her, either asking if she needed help or offering to gather the papers for her. 

A girl apart from the rest of the students looked into the crowd. She had messy long hair, a sloppy uniform compared to the rest, and an undesirable smile. No one was surprised at all at who it was.

"EXTRA, EXTRA!" Shrieked Lisa Crawler, waving her hand in the air. It was always like her to shout in the middle of the morning about some "outstanding" news. 

Papers in hand, Nanette smoothed out her dress. She calmly walked over to Lisa. Lisa's caught her glare and smiled.

"Oh, hi Nanette!" She said, brightly. "What's buzzin', cousin?" 

Nanette didn't respond. She simply unrolled the papers and stuck them in her face. 

"I believe these are yours?" She drawled.

Lisa nodded excitedly, ignoring her expression. "Yep! My dad got a whole stack of 'em last night! Want another one?"

She handed another roll to Nanette. But rather than take it, Nanette just stared at it, as if it were something she just stepped on. Everyone had gathered around the two, wondering what Nanette would do next. 

The girl just gave a small huff and pushed the newspaper back to Lisa. 

"I do not desire any fake news at this moment, Lisa," she replied. "You can give me one when you work at a real news station one day."

Lisa's face fell. She dejectedly lowered her hand, stuffing the paper back in her book bag. Nanette looked at her with pity, before leaving without another word. Lisa stood there, quietly, grasping on the strap of her bag as the other students walked inside.

"Did you see what she tried to give Ms. Mortimer?"  
"Ugh, as if anyone would buy one of her papers."  
"She sounds just like her father."

Wiping the corners of her eyes, Lisa was the last one to walk into school. 

\---

September 10th, 194X

Another week had went by swiftly. Soon, it was a familiar sight, with girls catching up on their small break while arriving at school. 

For once in her life, Nanette walked alone. She was disinterested in everyone's lengthy stories and just wished for some time to herself for once. While everyone had conversed throughout the day, Nanette simply intended to get through the day with regularity. 

As lunch began, Nanette strode alone in the hallways, looking for a single corridor where she could eat in peace. Her classmates tried to convince her to sit with a clique, but she didn't oblige. 

"Ms. Mortimer, why don't you sit with us?"   
"Ms. Mortimer, I have saved a seat for you. Why don't we converse together today?"  
"Why don't we talk over lunch? I'm sure we would be good friends, right?" 

She just ignored all of them and continued through the school. 

The case wasn't that she preferred solitude. She simply just wanted to be somewhere completely still and hushed, with no sound whatsoever. She liked quietness. Her house was quiet, her parents were quiet, and she was quiet. It was just normal for her. 

But today, this very fateful day, she discovered something just a bit finer than quietness. 

As she strolled through the hallways, she came across a muffled sound. Various notes being played in a continuous string of sound. She halted for a moment to listen to the music, before continuing her walk. As she walked closer and closer, the music steadily grew and grew, blooming into a lovely harmony. Finally, the music was at its peak across a singular door. 

"What an exquisite song..." Nanette whispered to herself. She found herself drawn to the peaceful melody. She felt as if the music was telling a story, a story she would read every day to herself. 

Her hand hovered upon the doorknob, and suddenly, she was in the music room. 

She watched the woman on the piano continue through a few notes, before ending abruptly in surprise. She turned on the bench to view whoever interrupted her session. 

"Who's there?!" Lisa yelled. 

Nanette stumbled backwards once she met eyes with Lisa. Poor, bland, rotten Lisa...could play so beautifully. 

"Oh...it's you..." Nanette muttered. She didn't know what to say. 

Lisa's widened eyes relaxed into a more irritated expression. Her lips pierced together with a huff, before she turned around to continue playing. She ignored Nanette for the duration of her stay, as if waiting for her to just go away. 

But Nanette stayed there, standing. She didn't know why she was still there, but she just stood near the door and listened to her play. It was still a beautiful song, but more than a few notes began to falter here and there. At a sudden, the song stopped and Lisa looked over her shoulder. 

"Why are you here?" She asked Nanette, rather tensely. 

Nanette suddenly felt her body freeze in place, almost shocked. Again, she didn't know what to say. All she could do was listen. 

"Are you here to mock me?" Lisa continued, shoulders dropping in gloom. She glared at Nanette, waiting for a response. "Are you here to mock more of my newspapers? Huh?" 

Nanette shook her head, staying still. "N-No...I just heard you playing, and I--"

"Oh, so you're gonna mock me about that, huh?" Lisa spoke abruptly. "Taunt me about my amateur-playing? Tell the principal that I shouldn't even be in here?" 

"What? No, no, no," Nanette tried to reassure her nothing was wrong. "I thought you played beautifully, actually..."

Lisa's jabbering stopped at a halt. She was taken aback by the sudden compliment, a hand reaching up to her chest slowly. A small blush rose upon her cheeks. She peered behind Nanette, taking her claim with doubt. 

"H-How many friends did you bring here?" She asked, backing up against the piano as if to shield it. As if it were her child. 

Nanette shook her head gently. "None...I don't really have that many friends, actually." 

Lisa's expression softened a bit. She gave a pitiful chuckle. "What do you mean? You're the most popular girl at school."

Nanette flinched and tugged at her sleeves "What?"

"You always have an audience, you know," Lisa explained, tiredly. "Unless that's another thing your parents buy."

Despite mumbling the last part, Nanette scowled at her. "I'll have you know, those simpletons are not my friends," she stated starkly, returning to her eternally disgusted composure. "And I just wanted to say that I really liked your song. But since I am obviously not wanted here, I guess I'll leave." 

She turned to leave the room, asking herself why she even tries. 

"You...actually like my music?"

She stood for a second, wondering if she should actually continue. 

"Yes," She briskly turned around, making eye contact with Lisa. "I thought it was...magnificent." 

Lisa looked around her silently to assure no one else was there but them. "You can...listen, if you want to."

Nanette's eyes widened. She turned to face her completely. She looked into her soft eyes and small smile, inviting and warm. Realizing that her offer was genuine, Nanette nodded. 

"Thank you, I think I would like that," she replied. 

Lisa slowly turned around and began to play another song. This time, it was slower and more passionate. There were almost no sour notes, and it flowed like a continuous stream to a grand ocean. Nanette watched her in amazement as she played. Quietly, she walked over to the piano, near the bench she was sitting on. 

The song stopped for only a second as Lisa gave Nanette some room. Nanette looked at the way Lisa's hands briskly dropped onto the keys, with precise confident. Taking a breath, Nanette began to play as well, offering her own melody to Lisa's song. 

Lisa let Nanette's music melt into hers, and soon the two began playing a graceful, single melody. 

When the song ended, both of them felt astonished at what they had completed together. Lisa tipped her head at her musical partner. 

"You like music?"

Nanette nodded. "I've always adored classical melodies. Sometimes I hear them at galas or family gatherings, but never in public. You're a wonderful player, though." 

Lisa smiled, blushing once more. "Not as good as you, though."

"I've only played for a few years," Nanette began. "You sound like a master. Wherever did you learn?"

"My grandma taught me everything I know." 

Both girls looked at each other, reflecting on each other. Here they were, talking and playing music together. They were actually looking at each other and smiling. Nanette's expression softened with some sorrow. 

"I'm...sorry for the newspaper incident last week."

Lisa's eyes widened at the sudden apology. She looked at her, quietly surprised. The most elegant, stuck-up girl at the school...just apologized to her. A sudden question came into her head. 

"You said earlier that those 'simpletons' weren't your friends...right?" Lisa asked. "What do you mean by that?"

Nanette tensed up for a second. She didn't say anything for several seconds as she thought in silence about her answer. Lisa was about to take the question back when she sighed.

"They're not my friends..." Nanette began. "...because they don't treat me like one of theirs."

Lisa tipped her head in confusion. Nanette simply shrugged.

"They treat me like a princess, like a queen. Whenever I turn a corner, I just see a few boons bowing on their knees. I bet they don't even know anything about me..."

"Like how much you love piano?" 

Nanette looked Lisa in the eyes. For once, they weren't hostile or disturbed. They were peaceful, fully inviting her presence. She smiled.

"Yes, like how much I love music." 

Lisa smiled back and began to play another song. Nanette just listened this time. She watched as Lisa played with marvelous skill and grace and just began wondering...

Could they have been friends? 

Soon, the lunch bell rang. With a small parting message, the two girls departed.

They didn't see each other for the rest of the day.

\---

September 15th, 194X

Nanette didn't see Lisa for the rest of the week.   
She tried to find her in the music room, but no one was there, and she was almost caught for trespassing. 

She was starting to worry, much to her surprise. She couldn't believe how much she was thinking about her since their song together. It could've just been the "what ifs" playing in her head, but she wanted to see Lisa's eyes again. 

She swore to herself to smack her if she ever saw her again. How dare she was making her think this much about her! 

Between passing periods, a miracle happened. Lisa, directly in-person, walked up to Nanette. 

"Hi, Nanette," she said cooly. 

Nanette couldn't believe her ears. Oddly excited, she quickly turned around to see Lisa's blonde hair bouncing on her shoulders, a proud smile on her face.

Nanette smiled happily, before seeing a few students glare in their direction. Her expression dropped at an instant, and she was back to the usual.

"Hello, Lisa," Nanette said, almost in a monotone. "What are you up to right now? I must be getting on to math right about now."

Lisa shrugged, still smiling. She looked around them before slipping an envelope into Nanette's hands. Nanette dropped her serious demeanour to stare at the card, curious. 

Lisa tipped her head, inching for her to open it. "Don't worry, it's nothing lethal," she whispered.

Nanette carefully opened the envelope by the seal. Inside the envelope was a letter and two tickets. Eyeing the contents, Lisa tipped her head again to signal her to read it.

Taking the letter out of her hands, Nanette looked to make sure no one else was there but them before reading the letter aloud.

"Dear Nanette,

I could not stop thinking about our session on Monday. It may seem weird, but I always wanted a partner before. Especially a partner who plays a gracefully as you.

I know we hardly talked prior to our meeting, and we may not even make eye contact after then, but I wish to take you out tonight. A local production of the show "On The Town" opens tonight, and I managed to obtain tickets.

I hope you may accept my invitation and we can become exquisite friends.

Sincerely, Lisa Crawler."

Her eyes tore away momentarily from the paper to look at Lisa's proud smile. 

"I spent a lot of time writing it!" 

Nanette nodded, letting a small smile slip. "I can tell." She admired the fancy, if somewhat sloppy, cursive that walked along her papers. 

"So?" Lisa asked with anticipation. "Do you...want to go? Tonight?" 

Nanette looked up, keeping her smile for a solid moment. It began to falter hazily. A debate occurred in her head. 

She couldn't...could she? Lisa was so nice, so sweet...and yet so bland. She stuck out like a sore thumb, she couldn't hang out with her! The moment with the piano...they were alone, they were quiet, they kept it between themselves. Whenever they looked at each other before, they would purse their lips and brush by each other. 

Nothing could change that. Destiny is inevitable. Red strings can't be retied. 

As her moments of thought continued, more students swirled around them. They passed by quickly, but Nanette could see their looks of revulsion. People like her, high aristocrats with a reputation to maintain, didn't have time to be friends with dirty, raggedy girls like her. Right? 

Nanette eyed Lisa again, crestfallen. Lisa's small frown made her heart bleed. Her head was tipped down, awaiting the inevitable. Nanette sighed softly. Her brain began to send the words to her mouth, but somehow her heart cut them off.

"Lisa....I would love to." 

Lisa's face brightened up as she pulled Nanette into a tight hug. Nanette quickly pushed her back, looking to see if anyone saw. At an instant, her icy stare returned. 

"But don't tell anyone I was there. Don't tell anyone I was with you. Unlike you, I have dignity to uphold."

Being pushed back, she looked offended for a small bit, before taking a moment to nod in understanding. At an instant, she left Nanette, not saying another word. 

Shaking her head, Nanette headed to her own class. On one hand, she hated how much she was thinking about her. It was like a curse, a hex, was placed upon her. But on the other hand, Lisa has become the brightest thing in her life. And she owed her the world for that. 

She didn't have time to say anything to her as she left, but she saw something in her. Something in her eyes. 

She knew the same thing she was thinking. They could never be together.

\---

6:00 PM 

Nanette stood at the front of The Calatonia Theater, garbed in a violet high-waist top and a flouncy floral skirt. Her hair was dolled up in a sleek ponytail, in an attempt to look casual, but still fashion forward. Her hands were clasped together in front of her skirt, head peered down as she waited for Lisa. 

Her heart pounded at the thought of her. It was just this night. This one, lovely night with Lisa. 

And as if on cue, a short woman in a blue top and wide pants skipped into view. Her blonde curls bounced on her shoulders, all neat and tied up with a small red bow. 

Nanette smiled, keeping her head head down. "I see you've been looking into fashion recently," she smirked. 

Lisa nodded. "I wanted to look good. For you..." She drifted off for second, before picking up quickly. "For this show, you know? I haven't seen a show in forever."

Nanette looked up, shook the idea of Lisa saying 'for you' out of her head, and took her hand. "Are you ready?" 

Nodding, Lisa quickly raised her other hand. A small, dainty rose emerged from her palm as she handed it to Nanette. "Just a token of my affections. My da-- father always gave them to my mother, and I saw an extra one in our garden today."

Nanette looked down at the flower in slight surprise, before raising it to her chest. It was beautiful. "You have a garden?"

Lisa tipped her head. "Yeah, it isn't very big, though," she replied. She turned towards the ticket booth. "Do you want to go in? I think the house is open."

Nanette nodded quietly. Lisa sifted in her pockets for the tickets and lead her inside the grand theater. 

Nanette looked around, wide-eyed. She had never seen a place like this before. The decorations on the walls, the pillars on each side, the way the golden paint climbed from the bottom of the floor to the top of the roof. It glittered with such grace and beauty and Nanette couldn't help but stare.

"This is...this is beautiful!" She exclaimed. She turned to Lisa. "However could you afford tickets to a place like this?" 

"I worked an extra shift selling newspapers," Lisa explained proudly. "I just told my dad I was going out with a friend. It really is beautiful," she looked around the theater as well. She sighed wistfully. "I've always wanted to work here someday. The grand lights, the graceful music, the way the actors sing....it's all so amazing." 

Nanette looked at her, taking in the information. Lisa continued to look around the theater, hypnotized, as if lost in a dream. Nanette coughed. 

"Do you...want to get to our seats?" Nanette asked, looking for some small talk. Lisa snapped out of her vision and nodded, taking Nanette's hand. 

At their seats, Lisa fell back into her small world. She looked at the stage with wondrous passion, muttering phrases to herself under her breath. Nanette just watched her, wondering what was happening in her head. 

"Have you seen a show here before?" Nanette asked out of the blue.

Lisa nodded, not taking her eyes off the stage. "A few from when I was younger. My father used to take me to see all sorts of musicals. Classical, from what I remember. And maybe a few operas."

Nanette was almost impressed by what she knew about musicals. "I've always wanted to see one, honestly. I've just never had the time. My parents are insistent that I have a perfect education, and all," she looked at Lisa. "Thank you for taking me here."

Lisa nodded and took her hand. "It was my pleasure." 

As the lights dimmed, the two girls quieted down as the music slowly rang throughout the house and the show officially began. 

Lisa immediately fell into the story and songs. Nanette slowly became invested into the characters of the show, but her mind couldn't help but wander to different thoughts. 

For the past years, she's been to many parties, many galas, and many family arrangements. She's been in various different building, all with differing colors and decorations, all gleaming with divine grace. And yet, this theater, this stage, is what made her breathless. And it was all because of Lisa.

This stage, this world that Lisa loves so much...she shared it with her. Every time Nanette looked at Lisa, her eyes were sparkling with excitement and interest. She stood out from the rest of the wealthy patrons that were able to afford tickets, with her long pants and plain blue shirt. But Nanette couldn't keep her eyes off of her. 

She grasped Lisa's hand close to her. She wanted to hold onto her grip forever. In a world filled with people that only see her as a leader, a world where everyone gives her praise and fame for just existing, Lisa accomplished what no one else could do. 

She made her happy.

Nanette's heart swelled for Lisa, and she was letting it do so. Just this once. Just for this night. Just for these two hours. Because this will be the only time she could enjoy herself with her. 

She never said anything, but she knew it was true. The way people looked at them together, the way she stood out in the crowd, everything about this...it couldn't happen. No matter what she did, she couldn't be with her. She was an elitist, an heir to her parents' thrones, while she was a dirty, greasy newspaper throwing girl. 

That's all they were. And that's all they were going to be seen as. 

Nanette grasped Lisa's hand tighter as she let herself sink into the music. She didn't know, but she felt Lisa grasp back. 

\---

Soon, the musical ended. Lisa rose to her feet hollering as the actors took their final bow. As the crowds left the theater, Nanette grabbed Lisa's hand and exited with her.

"Thank you again for the wonderful night. I enjoyed myself greatly," Nanette said with prose. 

"Aw, it was nothing!" Lisa replied playfully. Nanette bowed her head and began to leave. Before she could, though, Lisa grabbed her hand. "Hey, hey, hey! This doesn't have to be the end! Wanna do it again someday? I think I'm close to a promotion."

Nanette tensed up, going cold at Lisa's words. It was as if she was reading end mind. She turned around to see Lisa's eyes once more, bleeding with desire. She didn't want it to end. She wanted her. 

Nanette wanted her back. 

"I...I'm sorry, Lisa," Nanette whispered. She looked down as Lisa's face dropped. "I am afraid that we can't hang out at all. I hope you understand. It's...fate. I just can't be seen with someone like..." She drifted off once she heard raw footsteps.

"Goodbye, Nana," Lisa whispered as she ran away.

When she looked up, Lisa was gone. 

Nanette stood in the front of the theater, alone, holding her rose. She tried to shake away all their memories together. She tried not to feel depressed or gloomy. But she couldn't help it. It felt like the sun had set forever. 

She turned around, looking at the grand theater wistfully. She remembered how lovingly Lisa talked about the theater, about how much she wanted to work there. 

As she walked away, she whispered a promise to herself. One day, she was going to work there with her. From then on, she was a new girl. A new girl named Nana Mortimer. 

\---

May 14th, 2018

The two girls never saw each other after that. As time dwindled on, their minds grew farther and farther, until they eventually forgot about each other altogether. They had different matters to attend to. 

The times have changed completely. Now, The Calatonia Theater was the renamed Moon Theater and has been out of business for awhile. The theater the two girls looked up at for forever, almost repossessed, taken out of their hands.

Then a miracle happened.

It was the first time they had seen each other in years. Now Nana was sleek and impatient, rich and famous, all her family ever wanted from her. And Lisa was hunched over, doddery and forgetful, her mind breaking apart at every second.

Whenever she visited the theater, Nana noticed Lisa acted like she didn't even know her. Though whether it was an act or genuine forgetful youth, she didn't know. But even if Lisa didn't remember her, Nana always did. 

She'd look at her, wondering about what could've happened if they just continued on together. What life would be like if they forgot the world and cared about each other. What if would be like to rest in her embrace...

She smiled a bit as she watched Johnny play the piano onstage with as much integrity and confidence as Lisa once did. As he took a bow for the first time, Nana muttered something under her breath.

"She was always an amazing piano player..."


End file.
